Ensemble pour toujours
by Klariss
Summary: Bosco se fait tirer dessus lors d'un metting politique, en sauvant la vie de Sully
1. Default Chapter

NY911  
  
PrÃ©ambule: Je tiens Ã  dire que je n'ai rien contre Bosco et que c'est mon personnage prÃ©fÃ©rÃ©....Alors ne me condamnez pas pour ce que lui fait subire....:o)  
  
Ensemble pour toujours et Ã  jamais  
  
Devant l'hÃ´tel de ville, une grande agitation rÃ¨gne. Pompiers, ambulanciers et policiers sont rÃ©unis lÃ , prÃªts Ã  intervenir en cas de besoin. Ils sont tous entrain de se diriger vers l'esplanade.  
  
Bosco:"C'est dingue de voir autant de monde assister au discours ennuyeux d'un politique verreux!"  
  
Faith:"Tu vas pas commencer!"  
  
Bosco:"Non mais c'est vrai; il te bassine les oreilles de belles paroles pendant prÃ¨s de deux heures, il te promet monts et merveilles, et tout ce que tu rÃ©coltes aprÃ¨s Ã§a, c'est l'augmentation de tes impÃ´ts. En plus on est lÃ  comme des crÃ©tins, Ã  essayer de protÃ©ger la personnalitÃ© de Monsieur pendant que celui-ci goute Ã  la gloire. Et si jamais un fou commence Ã  lui tirer dessus et qu'on lui sert de bouclier, tout ce que l'on aura en remerciement ce sera un sourir verreux de dents jaunes et carriÃ©es."  
  
Jimmy (en messe-basse Ã  Joe): Et lÃ , c'est avant le discours!  
  
Bosco:"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux?"  
  
Carlos:"Respires, Bosco, sinon tu vas nous faire un infarct' "  
  
Bosco lanÃ§a un regard noir Ã  Carlos qui se tÃ»t immediatement.  
  
Sully:" C'est quoi ton problÃ¨me Bosco?"  
  
Bosco:"J'te demande pardon? J'ai pas envie de me faire flinguer pour un poltron, une marionnette qui ne sait dire que des foutaises. Le dernier meeting qui s'est dÃ©roulÃ©, y'a un mec complÃ¨tement barge qu'a commencÃ© Ã  tirer sur tout le monde, j'ai Ã©tÃ© obligÃ© de me taper plus de 10 minutes de poursuite derriÃ¨re lui, et j'ai pas envie de recommencer."  
  
Sully:"Mais personne ne t'oblige Ã  courir!"  
  
Bosco:"Ah oui et si je l'attrape pas, qui le fera, toi peut-Ãªtre? ArrÃªtes ton char lÃ , des mecs comme Ã§a ils auront vite fait de te semmer!"  
  
Sully se senti vexÃ©, mÃªme meurtri.  
  
Sully:"Va au diable Bosco! T'as reÃ§u une balle dans le cerveau Ã  la naissance ou quoi? Le jour oÃ¹ tu te fera plomber le derche, Ã§a te fera pas de mal..."  
  
Bosco:"Oh Sully, arrÃªtes je crois que j'vais pas pouvoir dormir!"  
  
Sully:"CrÃ¨ves, Bosco!"  
  
Les pompiers et secouristes allÃ¨rent s'installer derriÃ¨re l'esplanade tandis que les policiers entourÃ¨rent celle-ci. Le candidat, M. Whilmesh, arriva et prit place, entourÃ© par ses gardes du corps. Les applaudissements cessÃ¨rent et il commenÃ§a son discours. A chaque mot qu'il prononÃ§ait, Bosco avait de plus en plus envie de vomir. Toutes ces belles promesses que chaque homme politique tenait et qu'il n'executait pas une fois Ã©lu... Comment pouvait-on imposer Ã  des officiers qui avaient prÃ©tÃ© serment de dÃ©fendre la justice, de protÃ©ger de tels hommes qui se veulent injustes et corrompus. Bien sÃ»r tous ne le sont pas, mais Bosco le pensait. AprÃ¨s plus de deux heures, les applaudissements retentir et M. Whilmesh quitta l'esplanade qui lui avait servi Ã  dÃ©fendre sa campagne. Tout avait l'air calme mise Ã  part le public. Bosco et les autres firent un bouclier autour du candidat afin de le protÃ©ger d'un eventuel maniaque. Ils avancÃ¨rent Ã  travers la foule et se dirigÃ¨rent vers la limousine.  
  
Bosco:"Regardes-moi cette bande d'excitÃ©s!"  
  
Faith leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Bosco:"Et regarde moi cette voiture. Ils disent qu'ils font rÃ©gler les problÃ¨mes d'argent des gens, et tout ce qu'ils font, c'est de se mettre l'argent dans les poches."  
  
Sully:"Rends nous un service tu veux? Ferme-lÃ "  
  
Sully n'avait toujours pas digÃ©rÃ© ce que lui avait dit Bosco et il Ã©prouvait une grande animositÃ© Ã  l'Ã©gard de cet homme qui selon lui, se croyait tout permis.  
  
Ils arrivÃ¨rent Ã  la voiture. Sully resta derriÃ¨re le candidat le temps qu'il monte dans sa voiture tandis que Bosco, Faith et Ty se tenaient Ã  l'avant de la limousine, pour laisser les gardes du corps personnels faire leur boulot. Les pompiers et secours regardaient la scÃ¨ne.  
  
Jimmy:"C'est protection maximum"  
  
Joe:"Tu sais; ce qu'a dit Bosco tout Ã  l'heure, c'est pas entiÃ¨rement faux!"  
  
Kim:"Quoi?"  
  
Joe:"A propos des belles paroles des candidats..."  
  
Carlos:"ArrÃªtes, lÃ ! Ils sont pas tous comme cÃ !"  
  
Doc:"De toute maniÃ¨re, les campagnes Ã©lectorales ont toujours Ã©tÃ© basÃ©es sur le mÃªme principe! On ne peut rien y faire."  
  
Le candidat s'apprÃªtait Ã  monter dans la voiture. Bosco, Faith et Ty discutaient quand Bosco eu comme un frisson qui parcouru tout son corps. Il se retourna et commenÃ§a Ã  se diriger vers Sully lorsqu'il vit un faisceau rouge visant le policier. Ne sachant pas d'oÃ¹ cela venait, il ne rÃ©flÃ©chit pas et commenÃ§a Ã  courir vers son collÃ¨gue.  
  
Bosco:"Sully, baisses-toi!"  
  
Sully tourna la tÃªte vers Bosco et vit celui-ci arriver Ã  toute allure. Bosco poussa le candidat Ã  l'intÃ©rieur de la voiture et poussa Sully sur le cÃ´tÃ© avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse. Tout le monde se baissa et tous les policiers qui Ã©taient lÃ  dÃ©gainÃ¨rent et regardÃ¨rent autour d'eux pour essayer de trouver d'oÃ¹ pouvait provenir le coup de feu. Sully tomba Ã  terre ainsi que Bosco. La limousine dÃ©marra en trombe. Sully releva la tÃªte et commenÃ§a Ã  regarder vers l'autre policier qui Ã©tait toujours Ã  terre.  
  
Sully:"Merci Bosco! HÃ© bosco, Ã§a va?"  
  
Bosco ne rÃ©pondit pas. Sully tourna son collÃ¨gue qui Ã©tait allongÃ© sur le cÃ´tÃ©.  
  
Bosco:"Sully!" vint la voix faible de Bosco.  
  
Sully regarda avec horreur le torse du jeune flic.  
  
Sully:"Oh! C'est pas vrai! Bosco, accroches-toi!... Vite, une Ã©quipe mÃ©dicale, vite!"  
  
Faith et Ty approchÃ¨rent pendant que Sullivan se mit Ã  genoux prÃ¨s de Bosco. IL commenÃ§a Ã  dÃ©boutonner la chemise de ce dernier.  
  
Faith:"Oh mon Dieu! Bosco!"  
  
Elle se prÃ©cipita alors Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de son ami. Sa chemise Ã©tait couverte de sang. Et lui Ã©tait si pÃ¢le, il commenÃ§ait Ã  suffoquer.  
  
Ty:"Kim, Doc! vite" commenÃ§a t-il Ã  hurler.  
  
Tous les secouristes approchÃ¨rent. Les pompiers, tÃ©moins de la scÃ¨ne, s'avancÃ¨rent en mÃªme temps pendant que les autres policiers commenÃ§aient Ã  se disperser afin de trouver le responsable du coup de feu.  
  
Faith:"Bos!"  
  
Elle enleva totalement la chemise de son partenaire.  
  
Ty (sur un air confus): "Mais il a son gilet!"  
  
Du sang commenÃ§a Ã  couler sur le sol, provenant du dos de Bosco. Tout le monde compris Ã  ce moment lÃ .  
  
Sully:"Une...."  
  
Faith:"Tueuse de flics..." pronÃ§a t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
  
Faith:" Il est perdu!"  
  
Les secouristes se prÃ©cipitÃ¨rent.  
  
Doc:"Son poul est faible! Kim, le masque"  
  
Kim ascquiessa de la tÃªte et appliqua un masque Ã  oxygÃ¨ne sur le nez de Bosco. Tout le monde regardait le spectacle avec horreur. Carlos arriva avec la civiÃ¨re.  
  
Alex:"Doc!"  
  
Elle lui fit signe avec les yeux. Il vit une marre de sang qui s'Ã©tendait sur le sol.  
  
Doc (stpuÃ©fait):"La balle est ressortie? A cette distance?... Carlos, passes-lui une perf de O neg! Vite!"  
  
Carlos s'exÃ©cuta et devant l'ampleur des dÃ©gats, il ne pÃ»t s'empÃªcher de penser Ã  la douleur que Bosco pouvait ressentir. Pour une fois il ne pensait pas Ã  lui! Bosco regardait Faith d'un air suppliant. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier sa douleur, mais qu'auraient pensÃ© les autres de lui? MÃªme dans sa situation, sa fiertÃ© prenait le dessus. Faith le savait, et lorsque Bosco lui serra la main, elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tÃªte de son partenaire. Les larmes qui menaÃ§aient de couler ruisselÃ¨rent sur ses joues. Bosco ferma les yeux.  
  
Faith:"S'il te plaÃ®t Bos, restes avec moi!"  
  
Elle lui caressa la joue et fÃ»t surprise qu'elle soit si froide. Telle une pierre que l'on aurait laisser sÃ©journer Ã  l'ombre pendant des semaines, il Ã©tait glacÃ©. Ses membres se raidirent. Faith ne savait pas quoi faire; comment pouvait-elle s'empÃªcher de pleurer alors que son partenaire et meilleur ami mourait devant elle. Et comment pouvait-elle pleurer alors que lui retenait ses larmes. MÃªme dans la mort Maurice Boscorelli restait une vÃ©ritable tÃªte de mule.  
  
Jimmy:"Faith, Faith Ã©cartes-toi!"  
  
Une voix la sortie de sa torpeur. Jimmy l'entourrait de ses bars et essayait de la mettre debout. Elle se laissa lever pendant que Bosco, qui Ã©tait maintenant sur la civiÃ¨re, entrait dans l'ambulance. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, elle commenÃ§a Ã  se diriger vers l'ambulance quand Doc lui fit signe qu'elle ne pouvait pas.  
  
Doc:"Ecoutes Faith, Bosco est dans un Ã©tat sÃ©rieux, j'ai besoin de deux personnes Ã  l'arriÃ¨re. Tu comprends?"  
  
Faith fit signe de la tÃªte. L'ambulance dÃ©marra. Faith se laissa tomber Ã  terre. Tous les membres de son corps ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. Elle sentait dÃ©sormais un grand vide en elle. Une part de sa vie qui s'effondrait. Toutes ses Ã©motions sortaient Ã  travers ses larmes, comme un arc-en-ciel qui formait une route, sa vie suivait la sienne. Comment ferait- elle si son partenaire dÃ©cÃ©dait? comment rÃ©agirait-elle, Comment vivrait- elle?  
  
_______________  
  
L'ambulance poursuivait son chemin; Ã  toute vitesse. A chaque heurt, Bosco avait de plus en plus mal. Sa vision commenÃ§ait Ã  se troubler.  
  
Bosco:"Fai...th..."  
  
Doc:"Chut....Tu la verras bientÃ´t, on arrive Ã  l'hopital."  
  
Carlos:"Doc?!"  
  
Doc inclina la tÃªte en signe de comprÃ©hension quand Carlos lui montra le sang qui innondait le sol de l'ambulance.  
  
Bosco:"Gauche...."  
  
Carlos:"Quoi?"  
  
Doc:"Dans ta poche gauche, c'est Ã§a?"  
  
Bosco inclina la tÃªte. Doc tira dÃ©licatement un petit mouchoir qui devait Ãªtre blanc Ã  l'origine.  
  
Bosco:"Do...nne...Ã§a...Ã  Faith!"  
  
Doc:"Tu lui donneras toi-mÃªme"  
  
Bosco regarda une derniÃ¨re fois Doc avant que sa vision ne se trouble et que tout ne disparaisse au profit d'un noir total. L'ambulance ouvrit ses portes. Secouristes, pompiers et policiers qui suivaient arrivÃ¨rent juste derriÃ¨re; ils descendirent des vÃ©hicules et purent observer l'attrocitÃ© de la scÃ¨ne se dÃ©roulant sous leurs yeux. Doc essayait veinemment de rÃ©animer Bosco tandis que Carlos le balonnait. Faith, qui regardait cela, sentait le vide l'envahir, l'angoisse mais par-dessus tout la terreur. Son Ã©quipier Ã©tait dirigÃ© Ã  l'intÃ©rieur des urgences, les mÃ©decins avanÃ§aient Ã  pas cadencÃ©s. Tout ce que voyait dÃ©sormais Faih Ã©tait un monde au ralenti; elle se dirigea vers l'intÃ©rieur de l'hopital. Ty et Sully la suivaient, tandis que Pompiers et Policiers qui Ã©taient dans le hall la regardÃ¨rent en baissant la tÃªte. Doc et Carlos, recouvÃ¨rent de sang, revinrent de la salle de chirurgie oÃ¹ avait Ã©tÃ© prÃ©cipitÃ© le jeune policier. Faith donna un coup d'oeil inquiet Ã  Doc qui ne pÃ»t rÃ©pondre autrement que par un hochement de tÃªte significatif.  
  
Elle s'assit et mit sa tÃªte dans ses mains. Doc se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit le mouchoir tÃ¢chÃ©. Faith releva sa tÃªte.  
  
Doc:"De la part de Bosco!"  
  
Carlos:"Il nous a donnÃ© Ã§a dans l'ambulance; il nous a dit que c'Ã©tait pour toi."  
  
Surprise, elle tendit sa main fÃ©brile et saisit le bout de tissu dans lequel quelque chose Ã©tait enveloppÃ©. Elle dÃ©fit doucement les plis du mouchoir comme elle vit un pendentif scintillÃ©. Elle le sorti et le contempla. Une fine chaÃ®ne avec au bout deux lettres entremÃªlÃ©es, un F qu'un B entourait. Elle comprit que cela signifiait que Bosco serait toujours lÃ  pour la protÃ©ger. Il l'avait toujours soutenu et continuerai Ã  veiller sur elle.  
  
Sully Ã©tait accoudÃ© Ã  la fenÃªtre quand il senti une main sur son Ã©paule et une odeur de cafÃ©. Il se retourna et vit Ty.  
  
Ty:"CafÃ©?"  
  
Sully:"Non, merci!"  
  
Ty:"Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt tu sais!"  
  
Sully:"Tout Ã§a c'est de ma faute."  
  
Ty:"Dis pas Ã§a!"  
  
Sully:"J'ai souhaitÃ© qu'il meurt, Ty, j'ai souhaitÃ© sa mort!"  
  
Ty:"Tu lui as dit qu'une bonne leÃ§on ne lui ferait pas de mal, et puis tu connais Bosco et son talent de pousser les gens Ã  bout."  
  
Sully ne rÃ©pondit pas.  
  
Ty:"HÃ©! T'en fais pas, va! C'est Bosco! C'est superBosco!"  
  
Sully:"Ah oui? Et s'il meurt, ca lui aura servit Ã  quoi?" dit-il avec sanglots et amertume dans la voix. Puis il partit, laissant Ty mÃ©diter sur ces derniÃ¨res paroles. C'Ã©tait Bosco et tout le monde avait l'habitude de son endurance; au fil des annÃ©es, il avait surmontÃ© tout ce qui lui Ã©tait arrivÃ©, et tout le monde le croyait infaillible et surtout invincible. Mais aujourd'hui, cette image d'homme fort s'Ã©tait cassÃ©e et avait laissÃ©e place Ã  celle d'un enfant sans dÃ©fense, dont la vie s'applanissait et fuyait Ã  travers le trou qui s'Ã©tait formÃ© dans sa poitrine.  
  
Le docteur sorti de la chirurgie et se dirigea vers le groupe. Faith se demandait si chaque flic devait finir sa vie dans un hopital. Elle en avait dÃ©jÃ  vu mourir, et chaque fois un sentiment plus pÃ©nible que le prÃ©cÃ©dent l'avait envahit.  
  
Pourquoi faut-il donc que ces choses arrivent, pourquoi faut-il se retrouver toujours dans cet hostÃ¨re bÃ¢timent blanc, comment puis-je supporter cela? Pourquoi chaque flic n'a-t-il pas une vie facile? Avons- nous choisit cela? Non, ce que nous avons choisit de faire, ce n'est pas de se retrouver ici, projetÃ© entre la vie et la mort, mais de proteger les gens. Et pourquoi donc y-a-t-il des gens qui ne savent pas s'exprimer autrement que par les armes?"  
  
Ses mÃ©ditations furent interrompu par l'arrivÃ©e du chirurgien Lawkosky, qui Ã©tait un bon ami.  
  
Chirurgien:"Je vois que tout le monde est prÃ©sent!"  
  
Le Chef et certains autres flics arrivÃ¨rent Ã  ce moment lÃ .  
  
Chef (regard interrogateur Ã  Faith):"Comment va-t-il?"  
  
Faith regarda le mÃ©decin. Elle senti son ventre se serrer et sa gorge se nouer.  
  
Chirurgien:" Je....Faith, je.... je suis dÃ©solÃ©!" 


	2. Un drôle de cadeau

Faith senti ses jambes devenir molles; ses mains se raidirent et laissÃ¨rent Ã©chapper le mÃ©daillon qu'elle tenait encore. Elle ne pÃ»t rÃ©primer des larmes. Devant les regards interrogateurs, le chirurgien continua sa phrase.  
  
Chirurgien:"Je suis dÃ©solÃ©...je n'ai aucune information concrÃ¨te Ã  vous donner pour le moment. J'ai...tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'Ã©tat de l'officier Boscorelli est critique. Et je suis navrÃ© de te dire Ã§a Faith, mais je crois que...enfin que tu devrais t'attendre au pire!"  
  
Faith baissa la tÃªte puis se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle dÃ©glutit avec grande peine. Etait-ce ainsi possible que son meilleur ami soit dans un Ã©tat si sÃ©rieux? Comment pouvait-elle se faire Ã  cette idÃ©e, aprÃ¨s tout c'Ã©tait de Bosco dont il s'agissait.  
  
Sully se tenait Ã  l'Ã©cart. Quand Faith sorti des toilettes, il ne pÃ»t la regarder dans les yeux.Il se sentait tellement coupable de l'Ã©tat du jeune officier. Faith revint dans la salle d'attente et s'assit tout en ramassant le pendentif qui Ã©tait toujours par terre. Chacun regardait tout et n'importe quoi sans grande attention, leurs regards Ã©taient vides, animÃ©s par la seule et mÃªme tristesse qui les unissait. Kim sentait les larmes monter; cette situation lui rappelai celle qu'elle avait vÃ©cu il y a quelques mois avec Bobby, son partenaire; qui lui Ã©tait mort en aidant quelqu'un. Jimmy Ã©tait installÃ© Ã  la fenÃªtre, regardant les gouttes d'eau descendre sur la vitre. Pour sÃ»r il s'Ã©tait souvent querellÃ© avec Bosco, mais bien que ce type ait un trÃ¨s mauvais caractÃ¨re, qui avait don d'exaspÃ©rer tout le monde, il devait reconnaÃ®tre qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond; que le peu de fois oÃ¹ il avait vu Bosco s'attendrir avaient Ã©tÃ© des moments plus qu'Ã©mouvants; et que comme chacun il avait ses problÃ¨mes et y faisait face d'une maniÃ¨re spÃ©ciale, mais jamais il n'avait entendu le jeune-homme se lamenter sur ses tracas, il les avait toujours traitÃ© Ã  sa maniÃ¨re mais n'embÃªtait pas les autres, il Ã©tait assez secret sur lui-mÃªme, car mÃªme Faith en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour; personne ne connaissait vraiment son enfance, personne ne le connaissait vraiment bien; mais cette situation dans laquelle tout le monde Ã©tait solidaire donnait Ã  Jimmy envie de mieux connaÃ®tre Bosco. Ty ne supportait pas d'attendre comme Ã§a sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Son ami Ã©tait probablement entrain de passer ses derniers moments sur cette terre et lui attendait lÃ , l'air hÃ©bÃ©tÃ©, que quelqu'un veuille bien les informer de ce qui se passe. Alex restait silencieuse, sachant ce Ã  quoi il pensait. Carlos se demandait ce que les autres ressentiraient s'il venait Ã  mourir, tandis que Doc essayait de trouver MoralÃ¨s afin qu'elle puisse lui donner des informations concrÃ¨tes. Joe, ainsi que le Capitaine et les autres policiers qui Ã©taient prÃ©sents s'interrogeaient eux aussi; quant Ã  Faith elle ne pouvait mÃªme plus penser tellement elle Ã©tait effrayÃ©e par la situation. Le chirurgien, qui Ã©tait toujours lÃ , essaya de trouver des paroles rassurantes.  
  
Chirurgien:"Ecoutez, Ã§a ne sert Ã  rien d'attendre ici, nous sommes loin d'avoir fini; je suis sÃ»r que tout ira bien... Faith, Ã©coutes, rentre chez toi, va te reposer, je t'appelerai dÃ¨s que j'aurai du nouveau d'accord? Je pense que Ã§a vaut pour tout le monde."  
  
Sully:"Je vais rester"  
  
Chrirugien:"Sully, je ne pense pas que...."  
  
Sully:"....que quoi? Que ce soit utile? C'est de ma faute s'il se trouve dans cet Ã©tat, et toi tu voudrais que je parte?"  
  
Tout le monde se regarda d'un air interloquÃ©. Il Ã©tait rare de voir Sully s'emporter. D'habiude lorsqu'il le faisait, c'Ã©tait contre Bosco; mais cette fois c'Ã©tait pour lui qu'il restait.  
  
Capitaine:"Ecoutez, Sullivan, et Ã§a vaut d'ailleurs pour tous les officiers et pompiers/secouristes qui sont lÃ , rentrez chez vous, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Je vais rester ici et dÃ¨s que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous previens. L'officier Stamerson va rester avec moi. Allez donc vous reposer."  
  
AprÃ¨s quelques secondes Sully se dirigea vers Faith qui avait le regard fixÃ© sur le pendentif.  
  
Sully:"Faith?"  
  
Il s'assit Ã  cÃ´tÃ© d'elle et lui prit la main.  
  
Sully:"Faith tu devrais rentrer. Va retrouver Fred et tes enfants Ã§a ne pourra te faire que du bien. Davis et moi allons enquÃªter sur le tireur d'accord?....Aller, viens!"  
  
Il leva Faith et la soutint. Elle Ã©tait pÃ¢le et marchait comme un automate. Les autres suivaient.  
  
Faith:"Pourquoi?"  
  
Sully la regarda d'un air triste mais Ã©tonnÃ©.  
  
Sully:"Pourquoi quoi?"  
  
Faith:"Ce pendentif, pourquoi me l'a-t-il donnÃ©?  
  
Sully:"Parce qu...."  
  
Une pensÃ©e qui l'horrifia lui traversa alors l'esprit. Pour Bosco, donner quelque chose avait une valeur significative. Savait-il ce qui allait se passer? Impossible, comment aurait-il pÃ»t savoir? mais pourquoi donner alors un cadeau Ã  Faith, avec leurs deux initiales gravÃ©es dessus, comme pour signifier que si mÃªme il partait, il serait toujours dans le coeur et l'esprit de sa partenaire?  
  
Ils sortirent de l'hopital et se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Sully installa Faith qui avait un regard vide, un regard triste et sans exprÃ©ssion. Ty monta Ã  l'arriÃ¨re.  
  
Sully:"Je te ramÃ¨ne chez toi. Fred Ã  Ã©tÃ© prÃ©venu de ce qui s'est passÃ© par les mÃ©dias."  
  
Ty:"Il a appelÃ© Ã  l'hopital il y a environ 20 minutes, il a entendu qu'un policier a Ã©tÃ© blÃ©ssÃ©. Comme le mÃ©decin te parlait, je n'ai pas voulu te dÃ©ranger."  
  
Faith (d'une voix presque inaudible): "merci"  
  
La voiture dÃ©marra.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Sully et Ty arrivÃ¨rent au commissariat. Ils virent alors des visages tristes et choquÃ©s. C'Ã©tait Bosco, c'Ã©tait un flic, un excellent policier auquel beaucoup de jeunes promus voulaient ressembler, et c'Ã©tait avant tout un des leurs. Sully et Ty se dirigÃ¨rent aux toilettes.  
  
Ty:"Par oÃ¹ commence t-on?"  
  
Sully:"Les tireurs sont souvent des fous mais avec des idÃ©aux politiques bien encrÃ©s. En gÃ©nÃ©ral, les victimes d'attentats de ce genre on souvent dÃ©jÃ  eu Ã  faire avec leur agresseur. Je vais aller voir notre ressortissant et lui demander de me faire une liste des personnes avec lesquelles il a ou aurait eÃ» des ennuis; toi tu vas Ã©plucher tous les dossiers que nous avons sur lui et essaies de faire des regroupements, cherches des petits dÃ©tails...."  
  
Ty:"Bien. Sully?"  
  
Sully:"Quoi?"  
  
Ty:"Tes mains c'est bon, elles sont sÃ¨ches, Ã§a fait prÃ¨s de cinq minutes que tu te les essuies."  
  
Sully:"Ah, euh, oui!"  
  
Ty:"T'es sÃ»r que tu vas bien?"  
  
Sully:"Comment crois-tu que je pourrais aller bien? Si j'avais fait plus attention...."  
  
Ty:"Tu aurais vu le type, etc etc etc....Et au bout du compte tu n'aurais strictement rien pÃ» faire. Il n'Ã©tait pas dans ton champ de tir. Ecoutes- moi; Bosco t'as sauvÃ© la vie, et je crois pas qu'il serait trÃ¨s content de t'entendre gÃ©mir sur son sort." (essayant de reprendre des expressions de Bosco). "S'il Ã©tait lÃ  il te dirai que s'il a sauvÃ© ton derriÃ¨re c'est pas pour que tu pleures comme une passoire mais plutÃ´t pour que tu te rÃ©jouisses d'Ãªtre toujours lÃ . Et puis tu sais, les situations changent, Ã©voluent."  
  
Sully (amÃ©rement):"Oui mais il y a une chose qui ne changera pas, c'est qu'il est lÃ -bas Ã  cause de moi."  
  
Sully sort.  
  
Ty:"Sully!"  
  
______________________________  
  
A la caserne, tout le monde Ã©tait consternÃ©. Une situation comme celle-ci, ils en voyaient tous les jours; mais seulement cela ne les touchait pas directement. Cette fois c'Ã©tait un des leurs qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort, et personne ne savait comment gÃ©rer cette situation. Tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi dire. Tout le monde Ã©tait choquÃ©, triste et profondemment abassourdi par ce qui venait de se passer 4heures plus tÃ´t. Le fait Ã©tait que la situation n'avait pas encore changÃ©e, ce qui pouvait paraÃ®tre comme une bonne nouvelle puisque cela signifiait que Bosco Ã©tait toujours envie. Carlos tenta de briser le silence.  
  
Carlos:"Comme qui dirait, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle!"  
  
Kim et Doc le regardÃ¨rent et sourirent faiblement. Doc sentait que son jeune Ã©quipier Ã©tait, pour une fois, assez mÃ¢ture pour ne pas sortir des bÃªtises comme il en avait l'habitude. Il sentait qu'il Ã©tait aussi mal-Ã - l'aise que tout le monde, qu'il pesait ses mots; et que tout ce qu'il voulait Ã©tait de remonter le moral.  
  
Carlos:"Quelqu'un veut du cafÃ©? Kim? Joe?"  
  
Joe:"Non, merci."  
  
Kim fit un signe nÃ©gatif de la tÃªte. Elle savait ce que devait ressentir Faith pour avoir Ã©tÃ© dans la mÃªme situation; elle venait Ã  peine de se remettre de la mort de Bobby; et voilÃ  qu'il arrivait la mÃªme chose avec Bosco. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas bien; elle savait  
  
qu'elle lui trouvait quelque chose de spÃ©cial qui l'attirait mais sans pour autant savoir quoi. Elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de discuter avec lui et rÃ©alisait qu'elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Et bien qu'elle ne sache pas grand chose de la vie du jeune homme, sinon que son mauvais caractÃ¨re lui donnait un sens parfois remarquable de l'humour qui la faisait souvent rigoler, elle rÃ©alisait qu'elle tenait quand mÃªme Ã  lui. Mais pourquoi doit-on se rendre compte de telles choses que trop tard?  
  
Elle se leva.  
  
Jimmy:"OÃ¹ est-ce que tu vas?"  
  
Kim:"Il faut que je vois Faith! Je dois lui parler!"  
  
Jimmy:"Kim!..."  
  
Alex:"...Laisses-lÃ !"  
  
Jimmy regarda son ex-femme s'eloigner. Il ne comprenait pas mais savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Bosco mais aussi avec Bobby. Bien qu'elle allait mieux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empÃªcher de penser Ã  lui. Et cet aprÃ¨s- midi, Ã©prouvant pour tous, l'avait Ã©tÃ© plus encore pour Faith et avait ravivÃ© un souvenir encore douloureux dans le coeur d'une femme encore fragile. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre cela?  
  
____________________________  
  
Faith Ã©tait blottit dans les bras de Fred quand on frappa.  
  
Fred:"J'y vais!"  
  
Faith:"Non; restes-lÃ !"  
  
Elle alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
Faith: "Kim?"  
  
Kim Ã©tait certainement l'une des derniÃ¨res personnes que Faith s'attendait Ã  voir, non pas parce que ce n'Ã©tait pas une amie, certes pas puisque c'Ã©tait l'une de ses meilleures; mais parce qu'elle s'attendait plus Ã  la visite du Capitaine ou de Sullivan.  
  
Kim:"Je peux te parler?"  
  
Kim remarqua les joues luisantes que trahissait le semblant de sourir que Faith essayait de maintenir sur ses lÃ¨vres Ses yeux Ã©taient rouges et gonflÃ©s, et des cernes se creusaient.  
  
Faith:"Bien sÃ»r, entre!"  
  
Faith renifla et fit signe Ã  Kim de faire comme chez elle. Fred se leva du canapÃ© oÃ¹ il Ã©tait assit.  
  
Kim:"Bonsoir Fred!"  
  
Fred:"Kim!...(s'adressant Ã  Faith) ChÃ©rie, veux-tu un peu de thÃ©, Ã§a te fera du bien."  
  
Faith acquiessa de la tÃªte et tandis que Fred se dirigea Ã  la cuisine, Kim et Faith s'assirent.  
  
Kim:"Ca va?"  
  
Faith:"Ca pourrait aller mieux!"  
  
Kim:"Je devais te parler. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas pÃ» dire Ã  Bobby tout ce que j'aurai souhaiter lui dire. J'aurai aimÃ© qu'il sÃ¢che combien je l'admirais; combien j'Ã©tais heureuse de l'avoir comme ami, de savoir que je pouvais compter sur lui; j'aurais voulu lui dire que c'Ã©tait mon meilleur ami, que...."  
  
Sa voix se fit plus faible et hÃ©sitante; l'air se fit rare et les sanglots lui Ã©corchaient les vibrations de sa voix.  
  
Kim:"...que je me sentais rassurÃ© Ã  ses cÃ´tÃ©s, j'aurais tant aimer lui dire tout cela, et d'autres choses encore. Faith, crois-moi, dÃ¨s que Bosco se rÃ©veillera, fonces, dis-lui ce que tu ressents, dis lui ce que tu penses de lui, parles-lui. Ne gÃ¢ches-pas cette occasion d'exprimer ce que ton coeur et ton esprit te dictent; va le voir; je t'en prie, pendant que tu le peux encore."  
  
Faith sentit les larmes rouler sur son visage. Elle Ã©tait fier de Bosco, elle serait perdu sans lui, il faisait parti de sa vie, il Ã©tait une partie de sa vie. Kim avait raison, il y a tant de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis tellement longtemps, mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlÃ©; et maintenant il Ã©tait peut-Ãªtre trop tard.  
  
Faith:"Et s'il ne se rÃ©veille pas?" dit-elle doucement  
  
Kim:"Il va se rÃ©veiller, Faith, tu m'entends? Il ne peut pas faire autrement"  
  
Les deux amies se regardaient, comme si leurs esprits Ã©taient dÃ©sormais en symbiose parfaite, comme si elles se parlaient sans rien se dire. Mais ce moment, aussi intense soit-il, fÃ»t interrompu par la sonnerie stridente du tÃ©lÃ©phone. Faith sursauta et tourna la tÃªte. Elle tendit sa main trembalnte et saisit le tÃ©lÃ©phone. Fred revint dans le salon. Lui et Kim lanÃ§aient des regards interrogateurs vers Faith. Kim essayait de secher ses larmes quand Faith tomba lourdement sur le canapÃ©. Kim la regarda d'un air inquiet. Faith posa le tÃ©lÃ©phone.  
  
Faith:"Oh! Mon Dieu!" 


	3. Solidarité

Tous les officiers Ã©taient solidaires Ã  la cause. Tout le monde voulait attraper le tireur et chacun avait sa tÃ¢che Ã  accomplir. Les dossiers remplissaient les tables, et Ã  la tristesse se subsitutait petit Ã  petit la haine. Cette rancoeur alourdissait l'esprit de chacun.  
  
Sully rentra violemment dans une Ã©picerie, suivit de prÃ¨s par Ty.  
  
Sully:"Harry!"  
  
Harry sorti de l'arriÃ¨re salle.  
  
Harry:"HÃ© vous Ãªtes con oÃ¹ quoi, c'est marquer fermer sur la por...Oh Officier Sullivan je vous avais pas reconnu! Vous avez maigri..."  
  
Sully plaqua l'homme face contre le comptoir.  
  
Sully:"Ecoutes-moi bien, salopard! J'ai pas envie de rire! Je vais te poser une question, une seule! Et t'as interÃªt Ã  me rÃ©pondre correctement du premier coup, sinon je te jure que cette merde qui te sert de couverture pour ton traffic va Ãªtre dÃ©molit, et toi avec!"  
  
Ty regardait la scÃ¨ne, choquÃ©. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son partenaire dans cet Ã©tat.  
  
Harry:"Officier Sullivan! Faut pas vous Ã©nerver!"  
  
Sully exerÃ§a une pression plus forte sur la tÃªte d'Harry.  
  
Harry:"Ahhhh!Officier Davis!"  
  
Ty:"J'peux rien faire!"  
  
Harry:" C'est bon, quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?"  
  
Sully:"Les tueuses de flics, Ã  qui tu en as vendu?"  
  
Harry:"Quoi?"  
  
Sully, appuyant de plus en plus fort:"Les balles tueuses de flics, je sais que t'es le seul Ã  en avoir depuis que la bande Ã  Mamhed s'est fait la mal! Alors je veux savoir Ã  qui tu en as vendu en dernier!"  
  
Harry:"J'vois pas de quoi vous....Ahhhh...."  
  
Sully:"DÃ©pÃªches-toi!"  
  
Harry:"C'est bon, c'est bon."  
  
Sully redressa l'homme et le tourna face Ã  lui. Il le tenait par le col de sa chemise.  
  
Sully:"J'attends!"  
  
Ty:"Quand as-tu vendu des balles pour la derniÃ¨re fois?"  
  
Harry:"Hier, je crois que c'Ã©tait hier...oui...Ã  un homme assez grand, la 30aine, Ã©lÃ©gant, costume gris, habillÃ© comme les patrons...."  
  
Sully:"Des patrons? Tu crois vraiment que Ã§a va nous aider? Tu sais combien y'a de patrons dans cette ville?"  
  
Sully serrait le col de plus en plus fort, ce qui empÃªcha Harry de respirer correctement.  
  
Ty:"Sully, doucement! Sully!"  
  
Il arriva Ã  faire lÃ¢cher son partenaire.  
  
Ty:" Quoi d'autre?"  
  
Harry:"Physiquement, il avait les cheveux brun, les yeux noisettes, il devait peser dans les 80 kilos."  
  
Ty:"C'est tout?"  
  
Harry:"Heu...il avait un grain de beautÃ© noir sous l'oeil gauche, d'une forme assez bizzarre, comme une goutte d'eau un peu."  
  
Ty:"Une goutte d'eau?"  
  
Harry acquiesca.  
  
Ty:"T'as un nom?"  
  
Harry:"Et puis quoi encore? Vous voulez peut-Ãªtre aussi que je tienne le registre des naissances tant que vous y Ãªtes! J'ai pas envie de me faire descendre moi!"  
  
Ty:"Bien!"  
  
Sully s'approcha d'Harry, le remit face au comptoir, et sortit ses menottes.  
  
Ty:"Sully; qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
  
Sully:"Ca se voit pas? J'arrÃªte ce salopard!"  
  
Harry:"Mais vous avez pas le droit....c'est quoi votre problÃ¨me?"  
  
Sully:"Tiens-toi Ã  carreaux! J'te jure que si tu l'ouvres encore, c'est pas au tribunal que je t'emmenerai mais directement trente pieds sous terre. C'est clair?"  
  
Ils sortirent du magasin. Sully mit Harry dans la voiture.  
  
Ty:"Sully!"  
  
Sully:"Quoi?"  
  
Ty:"Tu peux pas l'arrÃªter comme Ã§a!"  
  
Sully:"Je peux pas quoi? Ce type est le seul vendeur de ces balles, les mÃªmes qu'a tirÃ© un forcenÃ© aujourd'hui, les mÃªmes qui ont blÃ©ssÃ© Bosco, et son sous-sol est rempli d'armes Ã  feu et de balles. Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus!"  
  
Ty ne dit rien. Il savait ce que ressentait Sully, et dans de telles circonstances, il ne pouvait pas se mettre Ã  dos avec lui. Il monta dans la voiture qui dÃ©marra.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Faith se prÃ©cipita Ã  l'intÃ©rieur de l'hopital. Le Capitaine l'attendait ainsi que certains officiers, qui Ã©taient revenus. Kim et Fred suivaient Faith, qui s'arrÃªta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit le chirurgien se retourner vers elle.  
  
Faith:"Capitaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lawko?"  
  
Lawkoski: "Faith, viens avec moi."  
  
Le Chirurgien prit Faith par le bras et l'emmena. Kim suivit son amie du regard et la vit disparaÃ®tre dans un couloir; puis elle regarda attentivement le capitaine et les officiers qui se trouvaient lÃ . Elle savait ce qu'une telle situation pouvait entraÃ®nÃ©e comme mouvement de solidaritÃ©; qu'on aime ou non quelqu'un, chaque personne avait une place prÃ©cise dans un groupe, et ce groupe Ã©tait uni bien que les apparences Ã©taient parfois trompeuses.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Le tÃ©lÃ©phone sonna Ã  la caserne des pompiers, ce qui sorti tout le monde de la torpeur. Jimmy se prÃ©cipita sur le tÃ©lÃ©phone mais Lou le saisit en premier. Alex qui se trouvait en haut descendit, et tout le monde se regroupa, Ã©coutant avec attention.  
  
Lou:"TrÃ¨s bien, je te remercie, on arrive!"  
  
Il raccrocha et resta pensif quelques secondes.  
  
Jimmy:"Lou?....Lou? HÃ© qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
  
Lou dirigea son regard vers ses amis.  
  
Lou:"C'Ã©tait Kim. Elle est Ã  l'hÃ´pital; il y'a du nouveau. Mais les mÃ©decins n'ont encore rien dit."  
  
Joe:"Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"  
  
Alex:"Et la caserne?"  
  
Lou:"Le 33Ã¨me a Ã©tÃ© informÃ©; ils prendront nos appels... En route"  
  
Tout le monde se dirigea vers les voitures et s'arrÃªta. Ils se retournÃ¨rent vers Lou qui s'Ã©tait approchÃ© du camion de pompiers. Chacun s'Ã©changea un regard.  
  
Jimmy:"On lui doit bien Ã§a!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
Faith entra dans la chambre de Bosco. Il Ã©tait allongÃ©, comme un petit enfant enveloppÃ© dans des couvertures pour ne pas avoir froid. Lawkoski commenÃ§a Ã  lui expliquer l'Ã©tat de son ami mais Faith buvait les paroles du chirurgien. Tout son monde tournait au ralenti; elle n'avait jamais vu son partenaire dans un Ã©tat pareil; sa peau Ã©tait si pÃ¢le qu'elle se confondait avec les draps; elle avait toujours considÃ©rÃ© Bosco comme l'un des ses enfants, maintenant il ressemblait Ã  une de ces poupÃ©es de porcelaine, qui dÃ¨s qu'on les touche se brisent. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et ne pÃ»t rÃ©primer une larme. Elle s'assit, lui prit la main, et ferma les yeux.  
  
Bosco:"Faith..."  
  
Ce murmure la fit sursauter. Elle crÃ»t rÃªver pendant un moment, mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de son Ã©quipier la fixant, elle sentit son coeur battre Ã  une allure lancinante.  
  
Faith:"Bos...tu...tu es..."  
  
Lawkoski:"RÃ©veillÃ©."  
  
Faith se retourna vers le chirurgien puis de nouveau vers son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.  
  
Faith:"Pas plus de cinq minutes, Faith, il a besoin de repos"  
  
Comme il s'appretait Ã  quitter la chambre, Faith l'interpella.  
  
Faith:"Merci."  
  
Il se retourna et fit un grand sourir Ã  Faith puis sorti.  
  
Faith:"Ne me refais jamais Ã§a! T'as compris? Tu peux te venter de m'avoir fait la plus grande peur de ma vie.  
  
Bosco sourit faiblement. Il commenÃ§a Ã  vouloir parler mais Faith lui mit un doigt devant la bouche.  
  
Faith:"Pour une fois fermes ta grande bouche!....Merci."  
  
Elle lÃ» une certaine interrogation dans le regard de son ami. Elle sorti le cadeau de sa poche  
  
Faith:"pour le pendentif. Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi."  
  
Bosco:"Juste...."  
  
Lawkoski rentra dans la piÃ¨ce:"Faith? Il est temps que tu sortes. Laisses- le dormir un peu."  
  
Faith:"J'arrive!"  
  
Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son partenaire et lui dÃ©posa un baisÃ© sur le front.  
  
Faith:"Dorts un peu tu veux? Je repasserais tout Ã  l'heure."  
  
Ils s'Ã©changÃ¨rent un dernier regard et Faith quitta la chambre.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Le camion de pompier arriva Ã  l'hopital, toutes les sirÃ¨nes allumÃ©es. Les mÃ©decins qui Ã©taient dehors regardaient les pompiers descendrent et se diriger vers l'intÃ©rieur. Ils arrivÃ¨rent dans la salle d'attente oÃ¹ une majeure partie du commissariat, qui avait Ã©tÃ© prÃ©venue, Ã©tait prÃ©sente. Kim se leva et se dirigea vers ses collÃ¨gues.  
  
Jimmy:"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
  
Kim:"Il s'est rÃ©veillÃ©!"  
  
Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et les visages des pompiers s'illuminÃ¨rent. Faith et Lawkoski apparurent.  
  
Doc:"Faith Ã§a va?"  
  
Faith:"Oui, trÃ¨s bien!"  
  
Elle s'assit, ses joues Ã©taient brillantes et elle ne pouvait s'empÃªcher de pleurer.  
  
Joe:"Il est sauvÃ©?!"  
  
Lawkoski:"C'est encore trop tÃ´t pour le dire; il s'est rÃ©veillÃ© et c'est dÃ©jÃ  une bonne chose. Ses fonctions vitales sont Ã  peu prÃ¨s revenues Ã  la normal, ce qui est bon signe. Cependant il reste toujours le risque d'une hÃ©moragie interne. Son ventricule gauche a Ã©tÃ© partiellement touchÃ© ce qui pourrait lui causer une dÃ©ficience respiratoire. Mais on ne peut qu'espÃ©rer. Et puis ce petit est trÃ¨s rÃ©sistant!"  
  
De grands sourires emplissaient les visages.  
  
Carlos:"C'est Sully qui va Ãªtre content quand il va savoir Ã§a!"  
  
Les officiers commencÃ¨rent Ã  se retirer.  
  
Alex:"OÃ¹ vont-ils?"  
  
Chef:"Coincer le salopard qui a fait Ã§a!...Yokas? OÃ¹ allez-vous?"  
  
Faith:"Les aider!"  
  
Chef:"Ils sont assez nombreux comme Ã§a. Vous devriez rester..."  
  
Faith:"...Le chirurgien m'a dit que je pourrais revenir le voir demain, en attendant je crois que le mieux que j'ai Ã  faire est d'aider Ã  coffrer le tireur."  
  
Fred:"ChÃ©rie!"  
  
Faith:"Retournes Ã  la maison."  
  
Elle l'embrassa rapidement et parti. Les pompiers regardÃ¨rent le chef.  
  
Chef:"Quoi?"  
  
Lou:"Rien. Taylor, Zambrano, vous allez rester ici. Tenez nous informÃ©s."  
  
Il tourna les talons et s'Ã©loigna, suivit par les autres.  
  
Jimmy:"T'as besoin de quelques chose?"  
  
Kim:"non, merci."  
  
Jimmy:"On se voit tout Ã  l'heure?"  
  
Kim:"Ouai".  
  
Il parti Ã  son tour.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Au commissariat, la pression Ã©tait redescendue. Les visages se voyaient plus dÃ©tendus, plus souriant. Sully et Davis entrÃ¨rent et virent faith installÃ©e Ã  un bureau, Ã©tudiant chaque indice en rapport avec le candidat.  
  
Sully:"Faith, qu'est-ce que tu fais lÃ ?"  
  
Ty:"Ca va?"  
  
Faith:"Ouais!"  
  
Sully:"Et...."  
  
Faith:"...RÃ©veillÃ©", le coupa t-elle avec un grand sourir.  
  
Sully:"Quand...."  
  
Faith:"Il y a environ une heure; tu ne pourras aller le voir que demain."  
  
Sully se senti rassurÃ© et soulagÃ©, et la colÃ¨re qu'il retenait s'amenuisa.  
  
Ty:" T'as trouvÃ© quelque chose?"  
  
Faith:"La liste de ses opposants est grande comme New-York, encore plus si tu comptes ceux qui ont dÃ©jÃ  essayÃ© de le tuer. On va passer une Ã©ternitÃ© Ã  faire tous les regroupements.... Et sinon vous?"  
  
Sully:"Harry, le dÃ©gÃ©nÃ©rÃ© qui bosse entre la 93Ã¨me et Lexington, s'est offert un voyage tous frais payÃ©s dans nos murs."  
  
Faith:"Harry? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir lÃ -dedans?"  
  
Sully:"Tu te rappelles l'affaire Gramer y'a six ou sept ans?"  
  
Faith:"Oui trÃ¨s bien."  
  
Ty:"Gramer, c'Ã©tait pas un officier?"  
  
Faith:"Oui il a Ã©tÃ© tuÃ© lors d'une confÃ©rence, par une bande de jeunes, dirigÃ©e par un p'tit caÃ¯de du nom de Mahmed, dont les idÃ©es politiques Ã©taient quelques peu diffÃ©rente de celles du maire de l'Ã©poque."  
  
Ty:"OÃ¹ est le rapport?"  
  
Sully:"Cet officier a Ã©tÃ© tuÃ© par les mÃªmes TDF qu'aujourd'hui."  
  
Sully vit leregard interrogateur de son partenaire.  
  
Sully:"TDF: abrÃ©viation de Tueuses de flics."  
  
Ty:"Oui, mais Harry il Ã©tait pas dans cette bande? Si?"  
  
Sully:"Non mais lorsque on a rÃ©ussi Ã  l'alpaguer, et que Mahmed s'est Ã©xilÃ© en Argentine, les stocks d'armes et de munitions ont Ã©tÃ© volÃ©s et Harry a hÃ©ritÃ© d'un cadeau."  
  
Ty:"Et le reste n'a jamais Ã©tÃ© retrouvÃ©?"  
  
Sully fit un signe nÃ©gatif de la tÃªte.  
  
Sully:"Tout ce qu'il a pu nous dire c'est que l'homme qui est venu chercher les munitions avait une sorte de grain de beautÃ© en forme de goutte d'eau sous l'oeil."  
  
Ty:"Le portraitiste est avec lui en ce moment."  
  
Faith regardait autour d'elle, dans le vague.  
  
Ty:"Faith?"  
  
Faith:"Y'a que deux unitÃ©s en patrouille ce soir. Tout le mone est lÃ . MÃªme Christopher!"  
  
Ty:"Quoi le sergent est lÃ  aussi?"  
  
Faith acquiesca.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Les pompiers prenaient l'air sur le seuil de la caserne. Carlos les rejoignit. Deux filles passÃ¨rent Ã  ce moment.  
  
Carlos:"Waou? Vous avez vu ces gonzesses? (en regardant leurs jambes) Quelle longueur!"  
  
Joe:"Carlos!"  
  
Carlos:"Sublime!"  
  
Jimmy:"Carlos! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de Ã§a?"  
  
Carlos:"C'est bon, on croirait vraiment que c'est vous qui Ãªtes sur le point d'attÃ©rir entre quatre planches!"  
  
Un froid s'installa. Tout le monde regarda le jeune ambulancier, choquÃ©. Comment pouvait-il Ãªtre aussi ignoble? Carlos rÃ©alisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire. Doc qui venait de descendre les escaliers, entendit la remarque et resta lÃ , abassourdi.  
  
Joe:"Comment peut-on Ãªtre aussi inhumain?"  
  
Il jetta un regard noir Ã  Carlos et rentra Ã  l'intÃ©rieur, suivit par les autres pompiers. Carlos se sentit mal-Ã -l'aise. Mais Ã prÃ¨s tout ce qu'il avait dit Ã©tÃ© vrai. Il avait vraiment l'impression que tout le monde se portait plus mal que Bosco. Il leva la tÃªte et rÃ©alisa que Jimmy le regardait.  
  
Jimmy s'avanÃ§a:" Tu redis encore une parole comme Ã§a, et je te jure que c'est pas dans un lit d'hopital que tu iras, mais directement voir Saint- Pierre! T'es l'Ãªtre le plus affreux que je connaisse! Et le pire; c'est que tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu as dit! T'es dÃ©goutant!"  
  
Jimmy rentra avec un air dÃ©plorÃ© et renfrognÃ© sur son visage. Il monta et croisa Doc, toujours dans les escaliers.  
  
"Comment tu fais pour bosser avec un type pareil?"  
  
Il continua Ã  monter tandis que Carlos se tourna vers l'intÃ©rieur pour voir Doc le regarder fixemnt, avec un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son collÃ¨gue.  
  
Carlos:"Doc, je..."  
  
Doc se retourna en secouant la tÃªte nÃ©gligemment et monta les escaliers  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ty:"Tiens!"  
  
Il tendit Ã  Faith un cafÃ© chaud puis s'installa de l'autre cÃ´tÃ© du bureau.  
  
Faith:"Quelle heure est-il?"  
  
Ty:"Presque cinq heure. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu."  
  
Faith:"Ouais."  
  
Faith s'amusait avec le pendentif que Bosco lui avait donnÃ©; elle l'avait mit autour de son cou et ne pouvait s'empÃªcher de se questionner sur tous les Ã©venements qui s'Ã©taient produits dans la journÃ©e.  
  
Elle fÃ»t interrompus dans ses pensÃ©es par Sully qui arriva en courant, une feuille Ã  la main.  
  
Sully:"Ca y'est! On a le visage de l'achteur!"  
  
Sully montra le portrait Ã  Faith et Davis. Ty regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
Sully:"Ca ne vous fait penser Ã  personne?"  
  
Faith:"Non...c'est pas..."  
  
Sully:"Oh, que si!" 


	4. La fin

En descendant les marches de la caserne, les pompiers virent la moitié des policiers se précipiter vers leur voiture.  
  
Jimmy: Hé Sully? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Sully: On a retrouvé le tireur!  
  
Jo: Bonne chance!  
  
Les voitures de polices démarrèrent en trombe. Elles stoppèrent devant la maison du candidat. Christopher tambourina à la porte et la domestique vint ouvrir.  
  
Domestique: Messieurs Dames?  
  
Christopher: Bonjour Madame, nous voudrions voir M. Whilmesh.  
  
Domestique: Je suis désolée, mais M. Whilmesh est en réunion...  
  
Sully: C'est parfait!  
  
Les policiers entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, qui avait plus des allures de palace.  
  
Domestique: Non vous ne...  
  
Faith: Et dire que j'ai du mal à payer mes factures!  
  
Ty: Comment est-ce qu'il peut se payer tout ça?  
  
Sully: Si t'avais eu ses comptes à éplucher cette nuit, tu comprendrais.  
  
Ils suivirent le Sergent Christopher qui s'engagea dans l'escalier central, et arrivèrent aux bureaux du candidat. En voyant une trentaine d'officiers débarquer dans ses bureaux, Whilmesh se sentit dépassé. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvait avec lui.  
  
Whilmesh: Hé mais vous n'avez pas le droit! Marta, appelez la sécurité.  
  
Sully: Pas besoin de la sécurité, puisque la police est là!  
  
Whilmesh: Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?  
  
Christopher: Fouillez tout!... Cadeau de la maison!  
  
Il tendit le mandat au candidat; stupéfait.  
  
Whilmesh: Vous... Nous sommes entrain de préparer ma campagne, que cherchez- vous au juste?  
  
Christopher: M. Dorakota n'est pas là? C'est étonnant; étant votre bras droit et logeant ici!  
  
Whilmesh: Que voulez-vous à Éric ?  
  
Sully: Lui poser deux ou trois petites questions, du genre pourquoi n'était- il pas là lors de la conférence d'hier, par exemple.  
  
Whilmesh: Il... il avait un rendez-vous.  
  
Sully: Oh ! Vraiment? Et peut-on savoir avec qui ?  
  
Whilmesh : A... ce ne sont pas vos affaires.  
  
Christopher : Elles le sont depuis qu'un officier de police a été abattu en vous sauvant la vie, hier !  
  
Davis : Mais vous êtes parti tellement vite que vous n'avez pas dû le remarquer !  
  
Les officiers continuaient à fouiller devant le regard médusé des neuf assistants du candidat.  
  
Whilmesh : Touchez pas à ça ! C'est un vase de Chine de la Dynastie Ming! C'est très précieux !  
  
Marta : Hé mais c'est à moi !  
  
Officier : Désolé M'dame, mais nous avons ordre de fouiller chaque chose se trouvant dans cette maison.  
  
Marta (à Whilmesh) : Grimou, c'est honteux.  
  
Sully: Grimoux...  
  
Christopher: Où se trouve la chambre de M. Dorakota?  
  
Whilmesh: Vous n'avez pas le droit!  
  
Faith: Aujourd'hui, monsieur, nous avons tous les droits.  
  
_________________________________  
  
A l'hôpital, Jimmy et Jo se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Bosco.  
  
Jo: Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser le voir?  
  
Jimmy: On verra bien.  
  
Jimmy s'approcha de l'accueil.  
  
Infirmière (peu aimable): C'est pourquoi?  
  
Jimmy: Oui, euh... ce serait pour voir un officier de police, Maurice Boscorelli. Il a été ammené ici hier.  
  
Infirmière: Vous êtes de la famille?  
  
Jo: Des...  
  
Jimmy: ...Ses frères!  
  
Infirmière: Hein! Ses frères, mais bien sûr! Et moi je suis la Sainte Vierge!  
  
Jimmy(tout bas): Ca risque pas!  
  
Infirmière: Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?  
  
Lawkoski arriva.  
  
Lawkoski: C'est bon Janice, laissez-les.  
  
Jimmy: Au revoir Janice.  
  
Janice: Va t'en tout de suite espèce de petit chenapan...  
  
Jo: Fort aimable cette dame!  
  
Lawkoski: Janice est une excellente infirmière mais elle est là depuis trop longtemps. Vous venez voir Bosco?  
  
Jo: Oui  
  
Jimmy: Il va mieux?  
  
Lawkoski: C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Son état ne s'est ni amélioré, ni aggravé, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. On ne pourra être fixé que dans deux ou trois jours. S'il passe ce cap, il sera hors de danger. Venez.  
  
Le chirurgien les conduisit à la chambre de Bosco.  
  
Lawkoski: On lui a donné un calmant il y'a 20 minutes, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il est dans les vapes.  
  
Jimmy: Bien. Merci.  
  
Les deux amis entrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
Jimmy: Boz?  
  
Bosco: Hé!  
  
Jo: Alors ça va?  
  
Bosco (péniblement): Prêt à aller en boîte!  
  
Ils sourirent.  
  
Jimmy: Tiens, on t'a apporté ça!  
  
Jimmy tandis un sac. Bosco regarda à l'intérieur.  
  
Bosco: Vous devenez sentimentaux, les gars! C'est pas bon pour vous!  
  
Ils rigolèrent mais Bosco s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
Jo: Ca va?  
  
Bosco lui fit signe que oui.  
  
Jimmy: Dis-moi t'es pas trop mal installé, là. Télé dans la chambre, de superbes infirmières qui t'apportent tous tes repas au lit, y'a de quoi être jaloux!  
  
Bosco: Je veux bien te laisser Janice alors!  
  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Janice vint rejoindre le chirurgien qui était près de la chambre de Bosco. Elle regarda brièvement par la fenêtre les trois hommes qui rigolaient.  
  
Janice: Vous ne devriez pas le laisser avoir de visites.  
  
Lawkoski: Je suis sûr que ça ne peut lui être que bénéfique dans son état.  
  
Janice: Ca ne va pas Docteur?  
  
Lawkoski: C'est rien. Enfin j'espère.  
  
Il regarda Bosco à travers la fenêtre de la chambre puis se dirigea vers la radiologie. Janice le regarda s'en aller, un air sombre sur le visage.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Officier: Sergent, vous pourriez venir voir une minute?  
  
Christopher, qui se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de Whilmesh, se dirigea vers la chambre de Dorakota.  
  
Christopher: Vous avez trouvez quelque chose?  
  
Officier: On pourrait dire ça !  
  
Il lui montra une boîte en carton, de la taille d'une grosse boîte d'allumettes. Dedans se trouvaient cinq balles.  
  
Christopher revint dans le cabinet d'un air triomphant.  
  
Christopher: M. Whilmesh, je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre.  
  
Whilmesh: Pourquoi dont ?  
  
Sully (lui passant les menottes): Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous au Tribunal. Si vous...  
  
Whilmesh: ... Je connais mes droits, merci bien! De quoi suis-je accusé ?  
  
Christopher: Possession illégale de projectiles interdits pas la loi !  
  
Il fit un signe de tête à Sully pour qu'il l'emmène. En passant devant le Sergent Christopher, le candidat lui lança un regard noir puis regarda ses neuf collègues.  
  
Whilmesh: Je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir me rabaisser à votre niveau lamentable en vous injuriant ! Mais je n'ai jamais possédé d'arme à feu et encore moins de balles.  
  
Christopher le regarda s'éloigner. Puis il s'adressa à Faith.  
  
Christopher: Officier Yokas, vous devriez aller vous reposer.  
  
Faith: Non, c'est bon!  
  
Christopher: Faith...  
  
Faith:...Je veux assister à l'interrogatoire de cette ordure!  
  
Christopher: Ce sont les inspecteurs qui vont se charger de le questionner. Et compte tenu des liens que tu as avec la victime, tu ne devrais même pas être ici. Ecoutes, je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau. D'accord?  
  
Faith lui fit signe de la tête que oui et Christopher s'en alla. Davis s'approcha.  
  
Faith: Je déteste quand il prend cet air compatissant! Ca ne lui va pas du tout!  
  
Davis: Pour une fois, il n'a pas tord. Rentres chez toi ou va voir Bosco! Mais ici tu ne peux plus rien faire. Un ?  
  
Faith: Oui, merci Davis !  
  
Davis: Aller ! T'en fais pas va !  
  
Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se senti vide. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre maintenant.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les longs couloirs blancs des hôpitaux. Elle avait toujours des frissons lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait. Elle alla directement vers la chambre de son ami. Elle poussa la porte et le vit, s'agitant dans son lit. Il paraissait dormir mais la douleur semblait être plus forte que le reste. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Bosco. Elle remarqua le sac et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, mais n'osa y toucher. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et commença à s'amuser avec le pendentif que il lui avait donné, tout en se demandant ce qui avait poussé son partenaire à le lui acheter, et à agir de la sorte au moment du meeting. Non pas qu'elle aurait voulu voir Sully se faire tuer, mais, bien que se fût ignoble de sa part de penser cela; elle aurait préféré. Pourquoi a t-il vu le laser?  
  
Pourquoi a t-il encore fallu que tu joues les héros, Boz?  
  
Elle pensait si fort qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu rendu compte que Bosco venait de se réveiller.  
  
Bosco: Faith?  
  
Faith: Bosco? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?  
  
Il fit signe de la tête que non.  
  
Faith: Comment te sents-tu?  
  
Bosco: Y'a eu des jours meilleurs.  
  
Il vit que Faith regardait le sac.  
  
Bosco: Jimmy et Jo..... Ils sont venus me rendre visite ce matin et m'ont apporté ça!  
  
Il essaya de bouger et de se pencher mais il fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Faith.  
  
Faith: Oh! Attends!... Tiens!  
  
Ellle tendit le sac à Bosco.  
  
Bosco: Tu peux regarder, c'est pas un secret d'Etat.  
  
Ils eurent tous deux un petit sourir et Faith sortit une grande carte où se trouvaient tous les voeux de rétablissement de tous les pompiers et secouristes de la caserne 55.  
  
Bosco: Même Jimmy a marqué quelque chose!  
  
Faith: Quel exploit ( elle se mit à rire mais redevint sérieuse). On a rien...  
  
Bosco: ... Je sais que vous avez été là cette nuit, Lawko m'a dit ..... que le commissariat et plus de la moitié des pompiers avaient pris d'assault ..... la salle d'attente. Merci.  
  
Faith: C'est pas grand chose.  
  
Bosco: Vous savez qui est le tireur?  
  
Il s'arrêta car sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal.  
  
Faith : Bos ? Tu veux que j'appelle....?  
  
Bosco : ... non mais je veux bien un verre d'eau.  
  
Elle s'empressa de lui verser de l'eau et de le faire boire.  
  
Faith : Sully n'a pas mis de temps à se renseigner.  
  
Bosco : Harry ?  
  
Faith : Ouais. Grâce à lui on a pu dresser un portrait-robot du type qui a été acheter les balles ; et tu ne devinera jamais qui c'est.  
  
Bosco : Qui ?  
  
Faith : Dorakota !  
  
Bosco : Le bras droit de Whil machin? Être trahi par son propre ami, quelle horreur ! ..... Y'a plus aucun respect maintenant. Quand je disais que le ..... le monde de la politique est pourri ...... Et tu penses que c'est lui qui aurait tiré ?  
  
Faith : J'en sais rien, peut-être.  
  
Bosco : Ca m'étonnerai..... Il a beau être con … au point d'aller chercher les balles ..... Il ne l'est peut-être pas ...... au point de faire le sale boulot lui-même.  
  
Faith : Même allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, faut que tu te conduise en parfait flic.  
  
Bosco : C'est ce qui fait mon charme ..... Bébé !  
  
Ils se mirent à rire.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Au commissariat, chaque policier attendait impatiemment la fin de l'interrogatoire. Chacun avait été assigné à une occupation, mais tout le monde feignait de la faire. Le service de jour avait prit la relève, et la plupart des officiers du service de nuit, bien qu'en tenue civile comme Davis ou Sully, étaient restés afin de se renseigner sur la suite de l'enquête. Le chef arriva.  
  
Ty : C'est bientôt finit ?  
  
Chef : Les inspecteurs n'ont pas beaucoup avancé. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose.  
  
Sully (encore plus grognon que d'habitude à cause de la fatigue) : Ben voyons !  
  
Chef ( s'adressant à tous les officiers du service de nuit qui étaient restés) : Écoutez, vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous et vous reposer ! Les autres officiers sont là !  
  
Sully : Alors tout va bien !  
  
Chef : John! (S'adressant à tout le monde) : Si vous êtes fatigués vous ne serez plus bon à rien. Allez vous reposez; et ceux qui le veulent pourront venir travailler cet après-midi, aux horaires habituels. Pour les autres, je vous donne votre journée.  
  
Les officiers partir à regrets, seuls Davis et Sully restèrent.  
  
Chef : C'est aussi valable pour vous deux !  
  
Sully : Je vais rester encore un peu.  
  
Chef : Joint, il est presque 11 heures, va donc te reposer. Ca va faire 24 heures que tu n'as pas dormi.  
  
Sully : Stick !  
  
Chef : Il n'y a pas de Stick qui tienne, va te reposer. C'est aussi valable pour vous, Davis.  
  
Sully poussa un grognement et les deux équipiers se levèrent et sortir du commissariat.  
  
Ty : Tu vas bien ?  
  
Sully : Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller bien, tu peux me le dire ?  
  
Ty : Je vais voir Bosco, tu viens ?  
  
Sully : Non !  
  
Ty : Sully !  
  
Sully : Davis, j'ai dit non !  
  
Ty : Tu devrais.  
  
Sully : Peux pas.  
  
Ty : Je suis sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir !  
  
Sully : Davis, comment cela pourrait-il lui faire plaisir ? Il est là-bas par ma faute, et il devrait être content ?  
  
Ty : Si quelqu'un devrait avoir peur, c'est lui.  
  
Sully : Hein ?  
  
Ty (avec un petit rire) : Hé c'est lui qui est allongé sur le lit, pas toi ! Donc si jamais il dit quelque chose de travers c'est toi qui pourra taper ! ... Montes !  
  
Les deux collègues partir en direction de la Pitié. Ce n'était pas Bosco dont Sully avait peur, mais de lui-même et de sa réaction.  
  
______________________________  
  
Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les questions fusent. Au bout d'un moment, les deux inspecteurs, James O'Grady et Lyssinata Nielsen, sortent et font face à une quarantaine de policiers, aux regards interrogateurs.  
  
Chef : Alors ?  
  
O'Grady : On a rien pu en tirer. Il jure devant Dieu qu'il n'était pas au courant que Dorakota avait ces munitions, et il nous promet aussi de tout faire pour le retrouver, et d'user de toute l'influence qu'il a pour lui appliquer la peine maximum dès qu'il l'aura retrouvé, et mieux encore, dès qu'il sera élu.  
  
Nielsen : Il dit aussi que Dorakota avait un rendez-vous très important avec un conseillé financier, pour la campagne électorale, lors du meeting ; c'est pourquoi il n'était pas présent. Ce qui me trouble un peu, c'est que j'ai le sentiment qu'il veut à la fois tout faire pour le retrouver mais qu'il le couvre en même temps.  
  
O'Grady : Il ne nous dit pas tout ce qu'il sait !  
  
Chef : Et vous êtes certains qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ... son soi-disant 'ami', allait faire ?  
  
Nielsen : c'est bien ça le problème, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en doutait, car lorsqu'on lui a dit que Dorakota était probablement l'auteur de l'attentat d'hier, il n'a pas semblé surprit. Il n'a pas réagit. C'est tout de même étrange puisque ces deux hommes passent pour des frères aux yeux des médias. Mais dans un deuxième temps, pourquoi, s'il savait ce que son homologue allait faire, a-t-il tout de même été faire son discours ?  
  
Chef : Bien c'est ce que je vous demande de savoir. Vous avez tous les hommes de ce commissariat à votre disposition. Faites-en bon usage !  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ty et Sully arrivèrent à l'hôpital. En se dirigeant vers la chambre de Bosco, ils remarquèrent que la salle d'attente était envahie par la majeure partie des officiers de l'équipe de nuit ainsi que certains pompiers- secouristes. Ty eût un petit sourire. Ce genre de situation conduisait toujours à un mouvement de soutient et d'entraide, mais bien que se fût touchant, c'était à la fois touchant et désobligeant. Touchant dans le sens où les policiers pouvaient compter sur de l'aide extérieure pour affronter cette situation, ils étaient soutenus et chacun, au fond de lui-même, remerciait les autres d'être là. Mais désobilgeant aussi dans le sens ou cette vague de sympathie, de soutient, de compassion, arrivaie toujours trop tard. Il fallait des situations dramatiques pour déclencher cela, et c'est ce que Ty regrettait le plus. Car ici, à ce moment précis, tout le monde laissait sa rancoeur de côté; qu'ils aiment où non, ils ne s'en souciaient pas à cette heure.  
  
Arrivés devant la chambre de Bosco; Ty sentit Sully faire demi-tour et le rattrapa par le bras.  
  
Ty: Oh! oh! oh! Où est-ce que tu vas?  
  
Sully: Je ne peux pas faire ça!  
  
Ty: Oh mais si, tu peux!  
  
Il poussa Sully à l'intérieur de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter Bosco et Faith, qui était encore là.  
  
Faith: Sully? Davis?  
  
Davis: Désolé! Salut Bosco.  
  
Bosco: Hé! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir, les gars!  
  
Sully: Salut Bosco.  
  
Davis: Alors, t'es pas si mal là!!! Avec toutes ces infirmières!!! J'espère que tu te tiens à carreaux avec elles!  
  
Bosco: J'suis là et faudrait que je me prive?  
  
Tout le monde eût un large sourir, sauf Sully, qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Ty lança un coup d'oeil à Faith.  
  
Ty: Dis-moi Faith, un petit café ça te tente?  
  
Elle regarda Ty, puis Sully et comprit.  
  
Faith: Oh oui, ça doit faire à peu près....20 minutes que j'ai pas prit de café, je suis en manque!  
  
Ty: On revient! Faites pas de bêtises vous deux! Soyez sage!  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Après un long silence, Bosco prit la parole, avec un peu de mal.  
  
Bosco: Merci d'être venu.  
  
Sully(ne sachant quoi dire, lui tendit une petite boîte en fer qu'il avait depuis le commissariat): Tiens. On a fait une collecte avec les deux équipes, les gars ont donné ce qu'ils ont pu! Et ils t'ont marqué un petit mot aussi. Pour le fric, on compte sur toi pour le dépenser lors de la petite fête que tu feras à ton retour!  
  
Bosco: Comptes là-dessus!  
  
Un silence fit place quelques instant, puis Sully se lança  
  
Sully: Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé.  
  
Bosco(une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage): Pourquoi?  
  
Sully: Pour tout ça, pour le fait que tu sois ici par ma faute.  
  
Bosco( ayant de plus en plus de difficultés pour respirer): Qu'est-ce que..... tu racontes? Ce n'est en aucun cas.... ta faute!  
  
Sully: Si j'avais été plus prudent....  
  
Bosco: Et si.... j'avais plus concentré.... Ca fait beaucoup de si..... On pas changer....ce qui c'est produit..... Mais enlèves-toi l'idée de la tête que je t'en veux..... t'y peux rien....  
  
Sully regarda Bosco étonné. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lui pardonner; à sa place, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas réagit pareil. Il pensait que c'était le contre-coup de l'anésthésie et que Bosco était entrain de déliré, mais il le trouvait trop sérieux pour cela. D'habitude, ce dernier l'aurait envoyer valser. Mais là, il semblait à Sully que Bosco essayait en même temps de se racheter pour tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de mal, et il ressentait une étrange sensation, comme si quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas encore sentir, se préparait. Mais c'était Bosco, et il ne fallait pas chercher à le comprendre.  
  
Sully: On a arrêté Whilmesh.  
  
Bosco: Oui, Faith me l'a dit.... Sam et Stern sont venus me rendre visite.... mais ils m'ont dit que les in...les inspecteurs.... n'avaient rien pu en tirer...  
  
Sully: Il muet comme une pierre tomb....(s'arrêtant net) ... comme un mur! Si je peux faire quelque chose...  
  
Bosco secoua la tête négativement mais réfléchit.  
  
Bosco: Y'a une chose que tu peux..... faire, Sully... c'est retrouver ..... cet enfoiré de tireur....  
  
Sully: T'inquiètes pas, tous les flics travaillent dessus. Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver!  
  
Bosco: Merci.  
  
Etait-ce le fait de son état? En tout cas, Sully était entrain de découvrir un côté que Bosco essayait à tout prix de cacher, celui de la reconnaissance et de la gratitude, et il apprenait désormais à connaître un autre Bosco, que seul Faith pouvait parfois metre à jour; et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle arrivait si bien à le suporter.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Dorakota était entrain de se faire interroger quand Sull et Ty arrivèrent au commissariat. Dans le vestiaire, Santonio et Ruirez, deux autres flics mais de l'équipe de jour qui a apréhender Dorakota, se changent aussi puisque leur service est terminé.  
  
Ty: Et comment vous l'avez trouvé?  
  
Santonio: Marty Clivson!  
  
Sully: J'le croyais en prison celui-là!  
  
Ruirez: Il s'est échapper y'a bientôt une semaine. Ce matin, Stamerson et Prady sont tombés sur lui par hasard, et comme il est récidiviste; ça a pas été trop dur pour eux de lui demander ce qu'il savait.  
  
Santonio: Ce qui m'épatra toujours chez ces gens-là, c'est qu'ils débarquent et en trois jours ils connaissent tout de ce qui se passe dans toute la ville.  
  
Ty: Ouais, mais sans eux, notre boulot serait bien plus dur!  
  
Sully: Et où vous l'avez pêché alors?  
  
Santonio: Dans un égoû sous le pont de Brooklyne!  
  
Sully: Dans un égoût?  
  
Ty: Y'a des endroits moins dégoûtant pour se chacher quand même!  
  
Ruirez: Clivson a dit avoir vu un mec ressembalnt au type que l'on cherchait, traînant entre Columbia Heights et Fulton. On a ratissé le coin pendant au moins quarante minutes.  
  
Santonio: Et là sous le pont de Brooklyne, une superbe porche verte qui nous attendait! Enfin bref, on descend de voiture, on va voir, personne dedans. Et là, y'a Ronaldo qui nous fait signe de venir voir. Ce con de politicien était descendu dans un égoût, laissant derrière lui son carnet d'adresse; et il avait oublier de refermer la bouche d'égoût.  
  
Ruirez: Ca a pas été trop dûr de le chopper, et quand on l'a cueilli, il avait dans sa poche le contrat manuscrit du tireur.  
  
Sully: Il se balladait avec?  
  
Santonio: Non seulement il essayait de se cacher, mais il essayait de faire disparaitre les preuves! Il a totalement oublié ce qui se trouvait dans sa poche!  
  
Ty: Si seulement tous les mecs qu'on doit arrêter pouvaient être aussi bêtes!  
  
Ruirez: Il est entrain de se faire interroger par O'Grady et Nielsen. Mais je pense qu'il va pas tarder à cracher le nom du type qu'il a engagé.  
  
Sully: Et l'autre? Whilmesh?  
  
Ruirez: Il flippe pas encore  
  
Santonio: Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est pas très honnête. Ca va faire un mois et demi que la campagne a commencé, et plus de trois ans qu'il travail avec Dorakota; ils habitent dans la même maison, ils se sont vus chaque matin, chaque jour, ont partagé beaucoup de choses, et pas qu'en politique d'après ce que j'ai comprit,alors j'y crois pas trop qu'il ne sache pas ce que son bras-droit allait faire.  
  
Ty: J'y comprendrais jamais rien aux hommes politiques. Un jour ils vont être soudés comme les deux doigts de la main, et le jour d'après, ils vont se tirer dans les pattes.  
  
Sully: Que veux-tu!  
  
Les quatre hommes ferment leur casier et sortent des vestiaires.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A l'hôpital, Faith revient dans la chambre de Bosco, qui dort.  
  
Faith (doucement): Bosco?  
  
Il ouvre les yeux.  
  
Faith: Ca va?  
  
Bosco: Bien.  
  
Bien qu'il essayait de le dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait, Bosco ressentait une douleur de plus en plus intense dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration se faisait pesante. Il attendait que Faith s'en aille pour pouvoir appeler l'infirmière, car il ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie. Mais il lui devenait de plus en plus dur de se contrôler, et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que Faith parte et qu'elle ne le voit pas dans cet état.  
  
Faith: Garvins est venu m'informer qu'ils avaient retrouvé Dorakota, et que celui-ci a dit où se trouvait le tireur. Je vais aller voir où ça en est. Je peux te laisser seul un petit moment?  
  
Bosco: Bien sûr.  
  
Faith: Bien, reposes-toi.  
  
Bosco: Oui m'man!  
  
Elle embrassa son partenaire sur le front puis le quitta. Bosco était soulagé qu'elle soit partit, il était fort et devait le rester, surtout devant elle, cette femme qu'il chérissait et pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie. C'était sa meillleure amie, rien de plus; mais l'amitié était le sentiment le plus cher à son coeur; il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était fort et qu'il le resterait, toujours; et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, en cas de besoin, dans les moments les plus heureux comme les plus tristes. Il désirait qu'elle apprenne combien elle lui était précieuse; et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait offert ce médaillon; il n'avait pas d'occasion précise, ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de Faith, ni même sa fête ou autre chose, c'était par pure amitié qu'il lui avait acheter. Et il espérait le lui donner une fois revenu du meeting, mais il s'était passé quelque chose d'imprévu, cet imprévu qui l'avait ammené dans cet hôpital, et il voulait que Faith sache ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, c'est pourquoi il avait charger Doc de lui remettre celà, pour qu'elle ne perde jamais éspoir; pour lui signifier qu'il serait toujours là dans son coeur; qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Jo et Jimmy arrivèrent à la caserne, un gros carton dans les mains. Ils le posèrent avec toute la délicatesse qu'il convient, c'est à dire aucune!, sur la table. Carlos, prit dans ses bouquins, fût surprit.  
  
Carlos: oh! Les gars! Mais ça va pas!  
  
Jo: Excuses!  
  
Kim descendit avec Alex et Doc.  
  
Kim: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
  
Jimmy: Un cadeau pour Bosco!  
  
Alex: Quoi, tu lui fais un cadeau, toi?  
  
Carlos: Comme quoi !  
  
Jimmy: Ca veut dire quoi ça?  
  
Doc: Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Là, Jo n'a pas le temps de répondre, coupé par l'alarme de la caserne. Les pompiers partent se changer tandis que les secouristes se dirigent vers les ambulances.  
  
Dans le bahut, Carlos commence à rigoler tout seul.  
  
Doc: Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?  
  
Carlos: Jimmy faisant un cadeau à Bosco! Tu crois que c'est quoi à ton avis?  
  
Doc: J'en sais rien.  
  
Carlos: C'est peut-être une poupée gonflable, conaissant Jimmy. Il en serait tout à fait capable  
  
Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, mais ils redevinrent vite sérieux!  
  
Carlos (poussant un soupir comme pour signifier que de se détendre un peu fait parfois du bien): Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir?  
  
Doc: Ca a l'air en bonne voix. Mais on est jamais sûr de rien avec ce genre de blessure.  
  
Carlos: Ca va faire un jour, le plus dur est passé non?  
  
Doc: Il est encore dans la période critique, mais son état semble s'améliorer.  
  
Doc et Carlos se turent. Ils pensaient différemment mais pour une fois ils se rendaient tout les deux compte qu'un evenement comme celui qui c'était produit revenait sans cèsse dans les discussions, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas en parler. Lorsque le vie d'un des flics du 55 était en jeu, c'était tout le quotidien non seulement de ses amis mais aussi de ses connaissances qui étaient boulversée, de même dans l'autre sens. Mais lorsque ce flic était quelqu'un avec qui ils travaillaient tous les jours, cela s'avérait être pire.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
La nuit tombait quand Faith arriva au commissariat. Elle était partie voilà près de deux heures de l'hôpital, et était passée chez elle afin de prendre une douche et de voir Fred. Son mari lui avait préparé un repas qu'elle avait à peine prit le temps de manger, préssée de savoir comment c'était passée toute l'affaire. Elle n'avait pas pû voir ses enfants qui étaient encore à l'école; mais ce qui la surprenait était bien l'attitude de son mari. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Bosco, mais n'avait rien dit ni fait qui pouvait empêcher Faith de faire ce que bon lui semblait par rapport à tout cela. Il la soutenait et elle l'en remerciait. Quand elle arriva, elle vit au milieu de la rue les pompiers-secouristes de la caserne 55 discuter avec certains officiers, dont Sully et Ty.  
  
Sully: Hé Faith!  
  
Faith: Salut tout le monde! Alors?  
  
Jimmy: Ils étaient entrain de nous raconter toute l'histoire.  
  
Ty: Version résumée, le contrat a été passé avec Mitchelli, un tueur à gage reconnu dans le milieu de la Mafia.  
  
Faith: Oui c'était pas lui qui a tué ce Général à la base militaire il y a 7 ou 8 ans?  
  
Sully: Excellente mémoire.  
  
Faith: Vous l'avez trouvé?  
  
Ty: Oui, chez lui, entrain de faire sa valise.  
  
Sully: Quand on est arrivé avec lui, Whilmesh à magiquement décider de revisiter sa déposition, tout comme Dorakota.  
  
Ty: Le fin mot c'est que le contrat a été passé non pas pour tuer Whilmesh puisque c'est de lui qu'est venue l'idée, mais de descendre un flic afin de remonter dans les sondages.  
  
Un 'QUOI" d'abassourdissement , d'étonnnement mais surtout d'écoeurement vint en coeur des secouristes et pompiers.  
  
Faith(écoeurée): Tu veux dire que tout ça c'était juste une histoire de popularité?  
  
Sully: Dans sa tête de cinglé, il s'est dit que sa côte dans les sondages étant au plus bas, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour la remonter.  
  
Ty: Son idée est venue d'engager un tueur pour abattre un flic lors du meeting, en faisant passer cela pour un attenta contre sa personne. Comme ça, il mettait tout en oeuvre pour retrouver le tueur, et une fois arrêté, il passerait pour le héros et serait élu maire!  
  
Sully: N'ayant confiance qu'en Dorakota, il l'a charger de recruter un tireur. Et pour Mitchelli, ça n'a été qu'un simple job!  
  
Faith: Alors comme ça c'était un simple job? Bosco est là bas à cause d'un job?  
  
Carlos: Faut vraiment qu'ils soient tordus ces types.  
  
Jimmy: C'est dingue!  
  
Kim: Ecoeurant!  
  
La discution est interrompue par l'alarme de la caserne. Pendant que les pompiers se précipitent vers le camion et que les secouriste montent dans les ambulances, la voix du central se fait entendre dans la radio de Sully.  
  
Central: Accident de la circulation signalé sur la 103ème au niveau de Park Avenue.  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie, on y va.  
  
Faith: Je peux venir avec vous? J'ai rien à faire!  
  
Sully: Montes.  
  
Les pompiers, ambulanciers et policiers démarrent tous et partent en direction de l'accident.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Lawoski court dans le couloir de l'hôpital et entre en trombe dans la chambre.  
  
Lawkoski: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Interne: Il a été prit de convulsions il y a environ 30 minutes, on a réussi à les calmer avec 10 milligrammes d'Aldole.  
  
Infirmière: Et là il vient de replonger, il est plat.  
  
Lawkoski(un grand geste et saisissant le défibrilateur que l'interne tient dans ses mains): Bosco! me fais pas ça! Chargez à 250!... Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé plus tôt.  
  
Infirmière: Vous étiez entrain d'opé....  
  
Lawkoski: On dégage.  
  
Interne: Rien  
  
Lawkoski: Chargez à 300... Ets-ce qu'il s'est plain de quelque chose?  
  
Infirmière: Il a appelé un peu plus tôt, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il m'a dit qu'il ressentait une vive douleur dans la poitrine.  
  
Lawkoski: Toujours rien?  
  
Interne: Non  
  
Lawkoski: Rechargez. Vite! Aller Boz!!! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné?  
  
Infirmière: C'est Janice qui s'est occupé de lui.  
  
Lawkoski: Trouvez-la moi! Aller!  
  
L'infirmière sortit derechef. Les policiers qui étaient dans la salle d'attente avaient entendu le ton monté, et ils assiastaient désormais impuissants aux manoeuvres de réanimation sur un homme qui désormais ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital, suivit par la voiture de Sully. Doc et Carlos dirigèrent leur patient à l'intérieur, tout comme Kim et Alex. Après quelques minutes, ils ressortirent avec les brancards vides.  
  
Carlos: Quelqu'un veut un sandwich? J'ai faim! Doc?  
  
Doc: Oui bonne idée, j'irai bien manger quelque chose. (s'adressant à aux policiers et à Kim et Alex) Ca vous dit?  
  
Mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre que Lawkoski sorti.  
  
Lawkoski: Faith?  
  
Elle se retourna et vit l'expression d'inquiétude et de désolation sur le visage du chirurgien.  
  
Faith: Lawko? Qu'est-ce qui?  
  
Lawkoski: Bosco....  
  
En entendant le nom de son partenaire, son coeur ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ce que le chirurgien disait et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Des policiers étaient là, désamparés. En entrant, elle le vit, sous réspirateur, inconscient. Elle se dirigea à côté de lui et s'assit brusquement, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Son regard restait fixé sur ce corps, maintenu en vie par machine. Son monde tournait au ralentit, son coeur se balladait dans sa poitrine. Elle serra la main de Bosco et laissa ses larmes coulées, larmes de peine, de dégoût après ce qu'elle avait apprit quelques heures plutôt; mais aussi larmes de souvenir, tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Bosco défila subitement sous ses yeux. Elle posa sa tête sur la main de son ami et elle se laissa aller à pleurer de plus belle.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Carlos se dirigeait vers la salle d'attente quand il vit Jimmy et les autres pompiers arriver en même temps que les officiers du commissariat.  
  
Carlos: Jimmy? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
  
Jimmy: Kim nous a prévenu. Comment va t-il?  
  
Carlos secoua la tête négativement. Jimmy alla dans la salle d'attente et serra Kim dans ses bras.  
  
Jimmy: Ca va?  
  
Kim (les larmes dans les yeux): C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question  
  
Jo: Comment va Faith?  
  
Sully: Elle est avec lui en ce moment.  
  
Le Chef arriva avec Christopher et le reste du commissariat, qui s'était vidé.  
  
Chef: Les nouvelles?  
  
Doc: Il fait une hémoragie interne. C'est une question de temps.  
  
Les policiers et pompiers qui n'étaient pas au courant lachèrent un soupir de désolation.  
  
Jimmy: Merde c'est pas vrai!  
  
Jo: Ils peuvent pas l'opérer?  
  
Doc: Il ne supporterait pas une autre opération dans son état. Pas après celle d'hier.  
  
Christopher: Ca veut dire qu'il.....  
  
Tout le monde baissa la tête.  
  
Dans la chambre, Faith restait à regarder le corps allongé de son partenaire.  
  
Faith (sanglotant!): Pourquoi...t'as fait ça.... Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu joues les héros?... Oh Bosco! A quoi ça t'as servit? ....  
  
Elle recommença à pleurer.  
  
Me laisses pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connait? Six, Sept ans? .... J'ai jamais eû de meilleur ami que toi! .... Je me souviens, la première fois que je t'ai vu.... Je me rappelle avoir pensé Mais qu'est-ce que fait un mec pareil à l'école de police? T'étais entrain de répondre au Sergent et ça t'as valu de faire trois tours de piste. Et tu nous a tous mouché! Je me souviens du Sergent se disant que tu serais un excellent élément. Et tu es un excellent élément Bosco..... Alors t'as pas le droit de rennoncer à cette liberté que tu t'es donné, à se caractère que t'es forgé; à cette tendresse que tu gardes enfoui au fond de toi. Si tu t'en vas, sur qui pourrais-je me lamenter, sur qui pourrais-je me défouler, avec qui pourrais-je parler de Fred, des enfants; avec qui pourrais-je évoquer les problèmes que j'ai? .... Qui me saoûlera avec les rendez-vous qu'il a eût pendant la nuit; qui me rendra compte eds derniers potains qui se disent? Qui m'exaspérera au point où je voudrais quitter la voiture? Mais qui me fera rire aussi, si tu n'es plus là? Qui me consolera, me donnera de mauvais conseils mais souvent pas si bête sur ce que je dois faire? Qui pourrais-je appeler quand je ne me sens pas bien? Et surtout qui pourra te remplacer, Bosco? La moitié de mon coeur est pour Fred et les enfants, et l'autre moitié est pour toi! Si tu t'en vas maintenant, si tu me laisses, non seulement tu partiras, mais tu arracheras la moitié de ma vie; tu emporteras avec toi ce qui m'est le plus cher, notre amitié Bosco!  
  
Elle sentit une main bouger et vit les yeux de son ami la regardant fixement avec une tendresse que Faith n'avait jamais vu.  
  
Faith: Bos? Oh mon Dieu! Un médecin vite!.... Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas Seigneur! Merci mon Dieu! Bosco!  
  
Il essaya de parler mais un tuyau l'en empêchait.  
  
Faith: Tu ne peux pas....  
  
Dans les dernières forces qui lui resstaient, il mima à Faith le médaillon. Lawkoski arriva.  
  
Faith: Lawko il s'est réveillé!  
  
Lawkoski: Faith... Faith...  
  
Mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.  
  
Faith: Son tuyau le gêne.  
  
Lawkoski: Oui, je sais.  
  
Normalement il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, mais c'était sans doute les dernières minutes que Bosco passaient sur terre et il voulait que Bosco puisse dire quelques mots à Faith. Il lui enleva le tuyau et se retira de la chambre. Les pompiers-secouristes eurent un regard interrogateur vers le chirurgien.  
  
Lawkoski: il s'est réveillé.  
  
Jimmy: Oh mon Dieu, c'est une bonne nouvelle!  
  
Il regarda les officiers Davis et Sullivan ainsi que les secouristes et vit la tête qu'ils faisaient.  
  
Jimmy: Non?  
  
Lawkoski: Certaines personnes reprennent conscience quelques minutes avant de mourir. C'est un phénomène que nous ne pouvons pas expliquer; mais.... (sa voix se troubla)... Il ne faut rien espérer.  
  
Bosco sentait ses forces l'abandonner; il ne pouvait quasiment pas parler mais un simple regard suffisait entre lui et Faith pour se comprendre.  
  
Bosco: Médaill...  
  
Faith: Je sais... chuut.... ca va....  
  
Bosco prit la main de Faith.  
  
Bosco: Je serais toujours là.... dans ton coeur.... tu le sais?  
  
Faith(pleurant): Oui....  
  
Bosco: Si ça ne va pas.... prends-le.... Protection et amitié éternelle....  
  
Faith: Boz...  
  
Bosco: Ensemble.... Pour toujours et à jamais.  
  
Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il prononça avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que les moniteurs ne se mettent à s'affoler. La main de Bosco se détendit el lâcha celle de Faith. Lawkoski arriva en courant en entendant les moniteurs mais rien ne pouvait plus y faire. Faith sentait toutes ses forces disparaître. Ses pensées étaient figées; sa vie venait de changer; son coeur venait d'être arraché. Son meilleur ami, son partenaire, sa moitié venait de lui être enlevé. Elle se sentait vide, sa tête tournait et son coeur s'arrêta comme elle lâcha la main de son ami.  
  
Dans la salle d'attente, c'était la désolation; beaucoup sortir pour pleurer loin des regards; mais quel sentiment plus beau que l'amour peut- il y avoir dans ce monde que l'amitié. Faith resta assise. Bosco était mort, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Toute une partie de sa vie, de son être,de son âme était parti avec lui, mais comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui désormais? 


End file.
